


Day Two - Brazen

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Gavroche finds loopholes in the rules that Eponine gave him to follow while babysitting their siblings. Eponine is not pleased.
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Kudos: 13
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Two - Brazen

Éponine puts her hands on her hips. "What did I say before I left you in charge?"

Gavroche grins brazenly. "You said not to eat the cookies."

Éponine says, "and then you are the cookies, didn't you?"

"Nope," Gavroche says happily, shamelessly. "We didn't."

"Then _why_ are all of your mouths covered in chocolate?"

Gavroche wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. The two youngest Thénadiers do not, however, due to the fact that they are asleep on the couch, piled over one another like puppies.

"It's not from the cookies," Gavroche says proudly.

"Then _what is it from?_ "

"The _brownies_ ," Gavroche says, still grinning. "The ones we made once you left."

Éponine looks over at the counter. Balanced near the stove are eggshells and a bowl, still smeared with batter, and numerous spoons and forks as well as a melting stick of butter.

Éponine groans. "That's the last time you get to babysit your brothers," she says.

"Worth it," Gavroche declares. "Because of _brownies_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
